Love can hurt so can murder
by AlyAngel
Summary: Shawn and Abigail are kidnapped and are forced to reveal their secrets... or suffer. i suck at summaries but the story should be a lot better...i hope
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hello ok this is my first Psych fanfic, so hopfully it will be good.**

**I stole this idea from a Smallville episode, don't ask me the name cause it was the only episode i have seen. Anyway its just the basic idea everything else will be different.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.....(yet) all rights.....blah blah blah to the people who created Psych and Smallville**

* * *

"No way, no I refuse to let this happen!" Shawn said through gritted teeth. He was in the station surrounded by what he like to think as 'his team'.

"Look Spencer it's the best thing." said Lassiter, Shawn looked at his girlfriend Abigail, she was scared that was obvious but she was willing to help.

"Shawn it's the only way to get this guy." she said.

For the past two months they'd had been trying to find this psycho who kills newlyweds, at least 4 couples now, even with Shawn's skill they were no closer to finding the Killer. They had made a connection, all couples where married in the same small church, they had went to the same wedding planners and so on, but still no leads.

"But why does it have to be Abigail? She's not a police officer, what happens if he gets us and-" Lassiter cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"Look, it's more believable since the last time you were in the newspaper, they revealed that you two have been going out for a while, it would be strange it you suddenly broke it off and decided to marry O'Hara."

There was an awkward silence between Shawn and Juliet although they both ignored it.

"Shawn, look I want to help and plus Carlton said that we would have full cover so the guy wont be able to get us." she place her hand on Shawn's and looked into his eyes so he would understand she wasn't going to change her mind.

"Lassie you better be watching her 24/7 I mean it!" Carlton nodded before leaving to get everything arranged.

Silence filled again. Abigail was hold Shawn's hand, talking about how it would be ok. Shawn didn't hear any of it as he was watching Jules, who was staring interestingly at a spot on the floor.

"Shawn honey you ok?"

"Yeah sorry, Come on the sooner this is over with the better I'll feel."

****

Two Weeks Later

After everything was set Shawn and Abigail were 'married' exactly the same as all the other couples and were waiting for the guy to strike. Shawn had never been more nervous, any man who walked past them, he would hold her a little bit tighter.

They were in their 'own' house, thanks to Lassiter and had just finished dinner, and were washing up when Shawn got a call, telling him to quickly come to the station.

He kissed Abigail goodbye and repeatedly told her to look the door right behind him and to not open it unless he calls her.

There was an undercover officer outside just in case, as well as video inside and out but Shawn couldn't shake the horrible feeling.

****

"What's happened?"

"Another murder" Shawn groaned,

"Have you identified the bodies yet?"

Carlton paused before nodding, handing him a folder.

"Derek and Jill Gibson, 24 married two months ago."

"Right give me the file, I'll see if the spirits will finally give me something."

Usually Carlton would have made a comment, but he understood how hard this was on him since they hadn't found the killer yet and he has also risked his girlfriend.

Shawn went into an empty room and spread the pictures out. For some reason this was harder than the others. They had been the youngest victims so far. Both childhood sweetheart, family and friends say they've been together almost their whole lives…and now this. Shawn ran his hands through his hair letting out a deep breath.

"Hey." said a quiet voice. As much as he tried to couldn't control the slight flutter his heart did.

"Hey." She sat beside him with the case file and began reading it. Shawn smiled, there wasn't much that could be said that would be helpful, but they both needed company. Shawn couldn't think of anyone else he'd rather be with right now in the comfortable silence.

****

Something was wrong, Shawn could feel it, sure enough Carlton came running in two seconds later

And Shawn knew.

Abigail was gone………

* * *

**So what do ya think???**

**the bunnies shall take over if you don't review :P**


	2. Chapter 2

Ahhh school work too many blooming essays to do,

ok this chapter is a bit short but i promise to hopfully get the next chapter posted soon.

Thank you so much to all those who review =)

* * *

Shawn didn't know what was happening, one minuet he was in the conference room, being told Abigail was gone, the next he was in the car racing to their apartment, then he was inside looking around.

The apartment was in a complete mess, almost every object was on the floor.

He couldn't feel anything, just numb. Juliet came over and place a hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze, he couldn't react to that either.

Gus came running in panting, walking up to Shawn, he pulled him in for a hug, whispering that everything was going to be alright.

Shawn nodded, not wanting to talk to anyone at the moment.

"The camera lines had been cut before anything happened." said Carlton as he came over to them.

Suddenly anger grew in Shawn's chest,

"How the hell could some one have done that?! Shouldn't you have set it up so no-one could tamper with it? That was the only reason I agreed to let Abigail do this, And where the hell is that police officer that was supposed to be watching her? You couldn't even protect her, what kind of detective are you?"

He turned away and slumped into the chair, his anger disappearing as quick as it had begun and was replaced with defeat. Running his hand through his hair, he groaned.

The three of them shared a worrying glance, before Juliet and Carlton were called away. Gus stood back and watched his best friend, he had never felt more useless.

Shawn looked at the floor, his brain working over-time but at the same time, completely empty. Just then a piece of paper caught his eye.

A picture of Shawn and Abigail on their 'wedding' day was lying on the floor, like everything else. Except it was undamaged and there was a bit of paper inside the frame. Picking it up, he turned it slowly in his hands, dreading to think of what it may say.

With surprisingly steady hands he took the paper out and unfolded it. His heart sank and leapt at the same time.

Skimming through the note, he understood what he had to do.

"Shawn what is that?" asked Gus.

Shawn looked up at his best friend, and two choices ran through his mind, he could lie, but Gus could easily see through it, after years of friendship, Gus had learned to separate the truth from the lies.

"Can you get Lassie for me?" he said quietly, looking at the floor. Gus nodded and went to get him.

"Carlton, Shawn needs to see you, he found something." Carlton quickly followed Gus back to Shawn.

"Hey Spencer, what ha-" he stopped and looked around.

"Guster, where is Spencer?" Gus' heart began to pounded as he scanned the room.

"He's gone. Shawn's gone." although he said it barley more than a whispered the whole room fell silent.

****

Parking his motorcycle outside the alley, Shawn slowly made his way down.

He should have told Gus where he was going, no doubt Gus would be frantic and trying to figure out if he had left any clues, Lassie would be cursing his stupidity but worried all the same and Juliet….Shawn didn't want to think about her just now, in case……

Half way into the alley, he heard a soft shuffle to his right. He sent a silent prayer, as he continued to walk.

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1! _Bam!

Even counting, Shawn still wasn't ready for the hit to the head and collapsed forward, a cloud a darkness trailing over his eyes.

* * *

Review please =)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N ok Third Chapter =)**

**And Katie you are in this one :P**

* * *

"Shawn, Shawn wake up." a voice whispered getting louder, he groaned, his head feeling like it had been hit with a truck. Blinking a few times his vision came into focus.

Sitting in front of him was Abigail, she didn't look physically hurt, but she was clearly petrified, her hair was a mess and tears had dried on her cheeks. He looked around the room, it was dark and cold, judging from the sound of water near by it was underground somewhere.

"Ab…..areyouok?" his words came out in a jumble, she understood and replied. He tried to move, but he was stuck far to tightly to the seat to. There was wires and other bits in him, as well as Abigail. He was about to ask her a question when there came a voice.

"Well now that the two lovebirds are together again, we can get the show on the road." came a voice from behind him. A woman's voice.

When she came into view, Shawn sighed, of course he knew her.

"Katie Nimmo. Wow seriously I never guessed this, well done you out smarted the spirits. "

She gave him a slow grin.

"We'll just see if that's true." her statement caught him of guard, what was she talking about? He quickly scanned the room; lots of pictures of her and guys, all of them with big red crosses through them; tables with hundreds of paper on them; a lie detector, a-

Lie detector? Clicking all the pieces together; Shawn understood.

"So, let me psychically see. Yes you were dumped by a boyfriend….no several boyfriends, all of whom cheated on you….or lied to you at some point. Broke your already broken heart. You got a job catering flowers for weddings, meaning you were always over-looked. Then you kidnapped the couple and ….kill them."

She looked up at him, her blue eyes blazing.

"No they kill themselves, I spare them from the pain they will cause each other by lying."

Abigail's eyes widened in fear. Clapping her hands together, Katie made her way over and sat in the chair between them. Smoothing her ginger hair she leaned forward as if she was going to whisperer.

"Let her go, look this is pointless ok. We're not actually married so this is fruitless, you have no fruit what so ever."

"So, you're not married?" she pouted, but Shawn could see the twinkle behind her blue eyes.

"No.…." Shawn answered slowly, dreading to know where this was going.

"But you are a couple?" as she spoke she took out a picture of them from the newspaper

"Yes." he whispered and dropped his head. Katie smiled After making sure the wires were correct, she pulled out a switch.

"Then this will actually be good for you two in case you decide to marry in the future…" Shawn didn't like the way she trailed off.

"Ok this is very straight forward, I ask you questions. If you lie, you will cause the other pain."

"Ok, Abby, first question; 'Have you ever cheated on your boyfriend?"

Christmas party; too much drink; the hot new teacher………

"No."

"AHHHH!" as soon as she spoke, the lie detector made a noise and Katie had pressed the button, sending volts of electricity into Shawn's body.

"I told you, if you lie, it will hurt your partner." she pressed a button and the switch re charged.

"Next question."

****

Nearly ever police officer and detective was in Shawn's apartment looking for anything.

"Why would he leave without telling anyone? He could be killed, he could be-"

"Guster calm down. Right you said he found a piece of paper, the killer obviously told Shawn not to tell anyone. But he would have left a clue….so that's what we need to look for."

"So where was he sitting, when he found the note?" came a voice from behind, Lassiter groaned,

"Guster why did you phone his father?" Gus shrugged not caring if Lassiter was angry at him and continued to look for clues.

"Look, he's my son and my 'daughter-in-law' we're talking about and you need me." Carlton looked as if he was going to say something but decided against it and nodded.

Henry began to look around, and tried not to think about Shawn, he hated his son in danger and Shawn wasn't even a cop! Which made him worry even more.

He inspected the room, taking everything in, the slightest detail that could give them a clue, but he turned up empty.

An hour had passed and they were still no where closer.

Gus at this point was freaking out, although he managed to keep it to himself. Mostly.

Carlton was also beginning to think about what would happen if he couldn't find Shawn, sure the guy annoyed the hell out of him, but he did like Shawn even if he would never admit it.

Henry pushed every single thought of Shawn out of his head and continued to look, if he remembered how much danger his son was in, Henry wasn't sure what he would do. Denial was better.

Juliet appeared the calmest, truthfully she was probably the most worried. However she kept it professional and worked away. Not thinking about the regrets she may have is she didn't find Shawn.

Half an hour later and the tension was thick in the air, until,

"Detective Lassiter, We've found something."

****

"Ok Mr Psychic; are you really psychic?" realising what would happen if he lied he said,

"No." nothing happened, as Katie smiled with satisfaction, Abigail stared at him. Katie shot him a look and gritted her teeth

"Have you ever cheated on your girlfriend?"

"No" he said and a picture of Juliet burst into his head, and Abigail screamed.

Katie glared at him, and moved closer. She was angry at him, her eyes flashed a warning at him.

"Abigail; do you love Shawn?" he held his breath, they haven't even said it to each other yet.

"Yes." the machine made no movement, Katie nodded and turned to Shawn.

"Do you love Abigail?" Shawn opened his mouth. Does he love her? Sure he cares about her a lot, enough to be allowed to be catch by a psycho murderer….but love?

Again Juliet's face burst into his mind.

"Do. You .Love. Abigail?" Katie repeated the question. His pause made her angrier and she moved behind Abigail grabbing her throat.

"Well do you? What carefully how you answer, if she isn't important to you then you wont care what happens to her will you?"

He was stuck, does he really love her? He couldn't be sure, if he said yes, and he didn't the machine would know and Abigail may die, if he said no she would still die.

He had two seconds on what to answer

"I-"

* * *

***Cue dramatic music ***

**Review please =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go, so maybe Katie will stop bugging me now :P**

**Hope you enjoy it**

* * *

"_Do. You .Love. Abigail?" Katie repeated the question. His pause made her angrier and she moved behind Abigail grabbing her throat._

"_Well do you? What carefully how you answer, if she isn't important to you then you wont care what happens to her will you?"_

_He was stuck, does he really love her? He couldn't't be sure, if he said yes, and he didn't't the machine would know and Abigail may die, if he said no she would still die._

_He had two seconds on what to answer_

"_I-" _

* * *

"FREEZE!" yelled Lassie from behind us, charging in literally all guns blazing.

Appreciate

Katie made a hissing noise as she backed away. Carlton and what appears to be the entire Santa Barbara Police Department came rushing in.

Shawn let out a shaky breath, he was saved - in more ways than one- and began to relax.

Then without warning, Katie pounced and grabbed Abigail by the throat, pressing a knife to hard to her that blood began trickling down her throat.

He tried to get out but was tied too tightly down as anger rose in him. Carlton and the rest of the police had backed down slightly.

"Let her go, you don't want to make this any worse than it all ready is." Carlton tried to talk her down.

"NO! you don't understand, I'm helping them, saving them from each other. I have to do this." she pressed the knife more tightly, making her point. He instinctively gripped the chair tightly.

"Katie, listen to me." said Juliet quietly stepping a bit closer. The softness of her voice caused Katie to pause.

"Don't you think they've proved themselves enough? Abigail risked her life to help Shawn, and he risked his life to come here, without telling us."

"But how did you know he was here is he didn't tell you?" the crazy look returning in her eye.

"We have two psychics in the family."

Katie was beginning to lose it even more, what Juliet said made sense…

"They obviously love each other very much to do this." Shawn was sure he was the only one who noticed the quiver in her voice when she said love, but wasn't 100% sure as his heart missed a beat at that word.

Katie let out a strange wailing noise before dropping the knife and turning to her photos.

"I didn't want them to go through the same pain I did." she said softly, before several officers apprehended her and lead her away.

Abigail was crying silently, at both the fear and the relief. When they both were free she ran and through her arms around Shawn.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." she whispered over again.

He didn't reply, instead he held her close which she took as his way of saying it back.

But his eyes never left Juliet's.

****

Back at the station, Abigail and Shawn had to give their statements.

He was waiting outside for Abigail to finish. His usual bouncy self was now sitting motionless.

He heard Jules walking over to him, she placed a hand on his shoulder, despite all that has happened he could feel a small smile appear on his face.

Standing up to face her, she began,

"Shawn, I-" but she was cut off by an unexpected hug from the psychic. She hugged him back as tightly, both of them realizing what could have happened.

Someone cleared their throat from behind them and they broke apart to face Abigail.

She had gotten cleaned up but her face was still white, and there was still fear in her eyes. Although they narrowed at Jules and Shawn.

Confused he looked down and realized that he still had his arms around her waist and her hands were on his shoulders. Breaking fully apart, he went over to Abigail and asked if she was ok, nodding she took his hand in hers and walked them out.

Outside he took a deep breath, and looked down at Abigail.

She was looking straight ahead. They stayed there for…who knows how long, before she said,

"What was your answer going to be?" it was barely more than a whisper.

"Huh?" he pretended to not understand, she looked up at his hazel eyes and he saw she was trying to hold back tears.

"When that psycho ginger asked, do you love me, what were you going to say?"

He opened and closed his mouth like a fish, unsure of what to say. Then he saw how much she had already been through.

Giving a small smile he pulled her close and replied

"Of course, it would have said yes, I-I love you." she threw her arms around him and cried.

Shawn returned her hug but couldn't shake the horrible feeling at the pit of his stomach.

* * *

**Ohh Shawn loves Abigail??? what about Jules?? :P**

**the next one wont be up till after christmas, i hope you all understand. **

**Thanks to those who have reviewed please keep it up**

**Aly =)**

**Oh and Merry Christmas to all **


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N _Hello sorry it took so long, major writers block along with exams coming up :S **

**but here is the new chapter, so hope you like it**

_

* * *

__When you love someone you can tell  
__When you're IN love with someone everyone else can tell……._

Two months later

**Abigail's POV**

It's been two months since _that_ incident and things are slowly going back to normal.

Although it was terrifying and still leaves me with nightmares sometimes one good thing did come out of it, it brought Shawn and I closer.

I'll admit, when he was asked if he loved me I thought for a second he was going to say no, but when I asked him outside he replied that he does, I think that helped to ease to the pain.

I don't know what I'd do with out him, when I wake up, tears streaming down my face, he's always there, calming me down with soothing words and hugs.

However there are moments, just flashes. When he looks at me, it feels like looking at a stranger. I can't put an exact word on what his expression is, loneliness? Regret?

"Shawn? Shawn?" I call to him, he looks up at me, his eyes blank. I stare back, getting more worried but them he shakes his head and a smile comes back on….but it doesn't reach his eyes. The old Shawn I fell in love with isn't there, apart from when he's at the police department, he gets a bit of his spring in his step back, his smile is just that little bit brighter. I wish I knew what it was to keep him like that at home.

**Lassiter's POV**

Case closed. that's what I though when we caught the killer and saved Shawn and his girlfriend. But not this one. It's affected everyone, even me, and I know why. Spencer.

His antics annoyed the hell out of me, jumping around and making a fool of everyone around, but that's what made him solve cases though I would never say it, that's what made him Shawn. But now, during the cases yes he jumps around and acts like the clown he is but its off, years as a detective, I'm trained to notice things. When he plays his psychic games its not quite how it used to be. More so when his girlfriend is there, he looks even more depressed, although he disguises it well. The only time I see the old Spencer its when he's talking to O'Hara, I could tell for years that they like each other, but she held back until it was too late.

I can't believe am saying this but I wish the old Spencer was back.

**Gus's POV**

What the hell happened my best friend? He never did talk about what happened on the couple killer case, but its affected him deeply. To people who havn't know him long like me would think that this whole thing unfazed him, but it has. I think it's to do with his Abigail and Juliet, even if he will never admit it.

**Henry's POV**

Who would have thought, that Shawn Spencer would be in love…..shame he hasn't told her yet, but of course Shawn being Shawn he never gets it right first time round.

**Juliet's POV**

I was so worried when Shawn was kidnapped, but we found them of course and they were safe….and together.

I shouldn't be feeling like this, jealous of a girl who has done absolutely nothing wrong and who was almost killed working a case without any police training whatsoever, and for that I do have respect.

At least everyone is moving on, and Shawn he looks happy, so I can be happy too…..I hope

**Shawn's POV**

Jules………

* * *

**I know some of the characters may seem ooc but ah well they've been through a lot.**

**I also realized that Lassi saw more to Shawn than most of them, but i am also a Shassi fan (although this is just a friendship not slash)**

**Please review and let me know if this was good or bad (though don't be too harsh :P)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh My God, so so so sorry it took me ages to up date, majory writers block and i kept writting it more Shassie than Shules i had to redo it over and over again grr but here it is**

* * *

Shawn's POV

I can't handle this. I have to tell Abigail the truth. After what happened I realized that, anything can happen, things can be taken away in a split second, but you can also gain things in a second.

Oh all this thinking is hurting my head, since when do I do philosophical thinking?

"Hey Shawn, you working on a case?" I resisted the shiver from running down my spine, turning round I came face to face with a smiling Juliet, holding a file.

"Hi, actually I was here to see if there was one." I couldn't stop the grin from forming on my face.

"Well you're in luck." She said, handing me a file before turning away.

Glancing at it quickly, I had an idea who it was but I needed Gus to conform a type of medication. I quickly followed after her like a puppy. She sat down at her desk and began typing. I sat on her table and stared at her. She ignore me and tried to stop the smiling on her face from showing. I continued to stare until she caved,

"Can I help you?" she tried to glare at me but I could see the amusement in her eyes.

"Nope." I grinned at her.

"Then why are you staring at me?" I didn't answer, well I couldn't tell her the truth instead I smiled at her and continued to stare. She met my gaze and refused to look away. We had our own staring contest, I don't know how long we had been doing it but I didn't want to stop.

"O'Hara, when you're done making eyes at Spencer, can I remind you that you have a job to do." We both looked away, I could see a faint pink creep up on her cheeks, still grinning I made my way over to Lassiter.

"Ah Lassie -face, what's up?" he lend back in his chair and sighed deeply.

"Spencer, go away." I stood in front of him, my eyes quickly scanning him over. His socks didn't match, the shirt was crumpled and his tie was wonky.

"Not been sleeping a lot?" his eyes widened in surprise but he quickly covered it with a glare.

"I'm not even going to ask how you know." he rubbed his eyes, wiping the sleep away before returning to his paper work.

I felt a pang of……pity? I left him alone for once ( well he does carry a gun!) and walked backed over to Jules.

"Hey what's up with Lassie?" I asked her, she looked over at him, her brow creased with worry.

"I don't know. He's been this way for a while." we watched him as he went over his work, I knew he wasn't really reading it as he would realise that and have to look back over, making him more annoyed.

"We should do something." I said quietly,

"Yeah, but what?" I didn't answer and we sat in silence.

****

Back at Psych I sat in my chair, deep in thought.

Abigail was coming over tonight. I knew I was going to tell her how I really feel and hope she doesn't start crying.

"Hey Shawn, I was wondering- Hello? Shawn?" Gus waved a hand in my face. I blinked and looked up.

"Yes?"

"You were gone for a moment…"

"Yeah, Dude sorry, just thinking."

"Yeah I saw that. What's up?" I closed my eyes and leaned back, sighing deeply.

"I'm going to break up with Abigail."

Silence

"Its Juliet isn't it." it was a statement rather than a question, and I gave a small smile.

"Obvious?" he smirked

"Yeah, so just be careful when you speak to Abigail." he turned and left, leaving me alone wondering what is going to happen.

****

"Hi Shawn." Abigail said giving me a hug and a kiss. I smiled and returned them, but the smile died down from my lips.

"Abigail, hi how are you?" I tensed up a bit, her eyes filled with confusion but she quickly masked it.

"I'm good. Is everything ok?" I opened my mouth to say yes but decided that it wouldn't be fair to give her even more false hope.

"Actually I want to talk to you about, well us." the was a pause, I held my breath and looked at her, her face was emotionless as she waited for me to continue.

"Well you see the thing is, I-" I was cut off by the sound of my ring tone. Sighing I looked at it: Lassie.

"Sorry, two seconds." she nodded

"Hey Lassie, can this wait? I'm kinda in the middle of some-"

"Spencer, Katie Nimmo has escaped," Abigail gasped but it was his next words that stopped my heart, " Juliet is in hospital. Get down here as soon as you can." he hung up. I stood there, the phone in my hands, while Abigail started panicking.

"Oh God, how did she escape? She's going to come after us isn't she? Oh God what should we do? Shawn?"

I picked up my jacket and the keys.

"Come on, we'll go to the station, you'll be safe there."

****

I ran in and straight to Lassiter.

"What happened?" He turned round, I could he was angry and frustrated.

"She was being moved to a secure penitentiary, when a truck crashed into them. Juliet was in it, she wanted to watch over her. The car flipped over. Driver died and Nimmo escaped."

"How-how is she?"

"The doctors are trying their best, she's in critical condition." I couldn't say anything.

Instead, I turned to Abigail,

"You stay here you'll be safe. I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" her eyes tearing up,

"I- I have-"

"You are going to see her." like Gus it was more a statement than a question.

"I have to make sure she is going to be alright, she's-she's my best friend,"

Abigail nodded, but she didn't believe the last bit.

"If you get to see her, tell-tell her I said hi." nodding, I turned and ran out the door.

****

"She's in surgery just now you have to wait here."

"Just tell me will she be ok?"

The nurse looked at me before sighing and said,

"She's in surgery." I sat down slowly. This cannot be happening.

_Jules_

* * *

**I know what am going to write for the next chapter so should be up soon**

**dont worry if it isnt the real Katie Nimmo will come after me ( lol )**

**you know the drill R&R =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Ah one day over what i planned, still thats a new record for me =)**

* * *

** Lassie POV**

I looked over the reports again and again, hoping to find something….anything. I called Spencer every half hour to see if there's any new.

There hasn't been, which to me I think is even worse than not knowing. If I know what the situation is then I can do something, but waiting is horrible.

Guster is here helping me, he had been at the hospital to check on Spencer.

He never told me what happened when he spoke to him, but more than likely Spencer told him to help me.

I groaned and rubbed my eyes, before starting another pile.

"Sir here's your coffee." came a voice, looking up I saw McNab standing there, holding it out to me.

I smiled my thanks and took it off him, grateful for it and took a sip, then started looked back over.

"Lassiter, come here!" called Guster, moving quickly I looked at what he was pointing to. A small bit of hope started up again as I clapped him on the back.

"Good work. Come on." we both ran out, praying this was the clue we needed.

****

Shawn POV

She's out of the surgery…but now in a coma. The doctors have done everything that can.

I'm not sure how long I've been sitting at her bed, holding her hand in mine.

"Jules, can you hear me? Come on. You have to wake up. We all need you. You're Lassie's partner, he needs you. Your parents and your brothers. Gus."

I took a deep breath, my voice about to crack, but I went on.

"And…I-I need you. Jules, wake up" rubbing a hand over my face to stop any tears, I focused on my breathing.

"Excuse me, Mr Spencer?" I looked. A young female doctor was standing at the door.

"Yes?"

"I need you to come with me for a minuet." I nodded, looking at Jules, I stroked her hand and reluctantly let go.

"Yes?" I asked again.

The doctor began walk, indicating for me to follow. We began walking back towards the front desk.

She got a clipboard and began talking but I didn't take any of it in. Instead I focused on her.

Her hands were fidgeting with the board, and she wouldn't look me in the eye.

A nauseating feeling began and the hairs on the back of my neck started to prickle.

"Mr Spencer?" she asked, I didn't look up, but at her feet. Those weren't doctors shoes.

Looking at her she asked again

"Mr Spencer?" but in a spilt second, the nervousness in her before vanished and she grinned at me before going back again.

Turning I ran back to Juliet's room and froze at the sight.

Katie Nimmo was standing next to Jules, her hand dangerously close to the life support machine.

"Well, hello again." she smiled but her eyes filled with anger.

I edged closer into the room.

"Ah come on in. Sit down."

Sitting down next to Jules, I watched Nimmo carefully.

The door opened and in came the 'doctor' which I know is Nimmo's accomplice.

"I see you've met my, how would you say, 'partner in crime'"

I racked my brain, going over the reports and I remembered.

"Hollie Buck?" her jaw dropped.

"You were roommates, both cheated on. By the same man at one point."

"How-how did you…?" she left the question hanging.

"Ignore him, he's observant, nothing more." Nimmo said almost growling.

"Right down to business. Hoz?" they nodded at each other before Buck left.

"I want you to call your girlfriend and get her down here." her hand now fully on the switch.

I pulled out my phone and desperately tried to think of a plan. Call Lassie?

"Put it on loudspeaker." she said.

Sighing I had no choice, but she wouldn't understand clues.

I pushed the call button and when she answered my hear sank.

"Shawn? Is everything ok?"

"Abs yeah, can you come down to the hospital?"

"What for?" I held my breath and looked up at Nimmo, she sent me a warning glare and I quickly thought of a lame excuse.

"I need to get a ride home, my bike won't start." god, would she even believe me?

"Ok I'll be there soon." thinking quickly I added.

"Thanks babe, love you." it pained me to say that knowing that it hurts her but hopefully she would understand something is wrong. A low blow I know but it had to be done.

"Good boy. Now we'll wait try anything and you can say goodbye to Ms O'Hara." ignoring her, I took Jules' hand in mine again.

_What am I supposed to do?_

* * *

**and incase anyone wants to know Hollie Buck is another friend of mine, trust me they are not like this in real life (i hope)**

**Thank you to all you have reviwed, makes me happy :D**

**Review please and you'll get a gummy bear :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey sorry it's taken me AGES! my internet is down so i have to use my aunts =)

* * *

Shawn's POV

I clutched my phone in my hand. My brain was working over time, trying to think of something…anything, but every situation ended with someone getting hurt or…..

Katie Nimmo stayed by Juliet's life support and had not moved a bit, but stood there glaring at me.

It was surreal, time seemed to slow down but also speed up. I could her the slow ticking of the seconds hand, but when I looked up in what I assumed to be a few seconds, minuets had passed instead.

I thought back to the last couple of months, where's the happy carefree guy I used to be. Annoying Lassie, random 80's references with Gus, flirting with Jules, Abigail.

Life was good.

And in one case it all changed for the worse, how's the scenario going to end?

I feel like I've aged so much. Gus and I, always acting like we're 12 but right now I do feel my age.

God, my head hurts, too much thinking.

"Tick Tock, tick tock." whispered Nimmo, she wasn't looking at me but at Jules, my hand gripped hers tighter.

"Won't be long. No wont be long."

****

Lassie's POV

Crouching down, I did a sweep of the area around, I signalled forward to the other officers, we advanced. At the door I did a countdown on my fingers.

3 2 1,

"SBPD!" we went in, officers going in different directions.

When the last 'clear' came, I put my gun back in the holster. Guster came in,

"You find anything?"

"No-one's here." I began to look around when my phone went off.

"Lassiter."

"Detective, Shawn just phoned me and I think there's something wrong." It was Spencer's girlfriend.

"What did he say?"

"He-I.. There's something wrong, at the hospital, he asked me to pick him up."

I looked around the house. This belonged to one Hollie Buck, the only friend known to Katie Nimmo. Met during college. But it was empty, so where is she?

"Ok Abigail, you have to go to the hospital, Spencer and O'Hara may be in danger. If you don't go something could happen to them."

"But-what if something happens-"

"I'll meet you there." hanging up I shouted,

" Everyone, Katie Nimmo and Hollie Buck are at the hospital, Come on people let's move!"

Running out with Guster on my heel, we got in the car.

"What are we going to do?" I didn't reply, to be honest I wasn't sure.

****

Shawn POV

A shrill ring rang out which broke the silence we had been sitting in. Nimmo pulled out her phone.

"Yeah?" her gaze shifted from Jules to me,

"Good." and she hung up. A couple of seconds later, Hollie Buck came in with Abigail. I didn't look at her.

"And now the love triangle is complete." beckoning Abigail over, Nimmo took her hand and swapped places. Now Abigail's hand was hovering over Juliet's life support.

"So Shawn, I think we should pick up where we left off eh?"

The knot in my stomach became tighter and tighter, I couldn't breathe.

"As before I shall ask you a question and if it's a lie, one will die. Any questions?"

I glared at her as she smiled at me with that sick twisted smile.

"Hoz, make sure we're not interrupted." Buck nodded and left.

Leaving us alone.

****

Lassie POV

Racing to the hospital, I tried to think of a plan to get everyone out, Alive.

Getting out I barked orders at every police officer I could see, before going in.

I walked quickly but quietly to O'Hara's room, peaking around the corner, I saw a woman positioned outside her room. Signalling to the rest of the officers to wait.

It was Hollie Buck, so Nimmo must be in the room.

Grabbing my radio I said, "Ok Buck has been spotted, Nimmo is in the room with Detective O'Hara." and I proceed to tell them my plan.

Praying this would work.

****

Shawn POV

"So Shawny. You have two beautiful lovely woman here, both who love you. But who do you love? Hm?"

I didn't say anything. I had to try to buy time.

"So why are you doing this?" she stopped and gave me a confused look.

"No I know why you are doing this, but what are you getting out of it?"

"Tut Tut Shawn, you already know that, you shouldn't try and stall, I may get bored and speed things up." my heart dropped at this, what the hell am I supposed to do now?

"But if all these guys hurt you, why are you going to kill them, two women who you feel have been wronged, why not kill me?"

She laughed making the hairs on Shawn's neck stand up.

"Now where would the fun in that be? I want you to suffer!" she almost screamed.

She placed her hand on Abigail's who's hand was still on the life support.

"Shawn who do you love?"

Before I could answer I heard a groaning coming from Juliet, completely ignoring the psycho killer, I leaned closer to her.

"Jules, can you hear me?" she groaned again as her eyes fluttered open and shut.

"Jules, it's ok take it easy, shh." I said soothingly, stroking her face.

"Shawn…." it was barely more than a whisper.

"NO!" screamed Nimmo, pulling out a gun, loaded it and aiming at Abigail. I stood up with my hands in the air.

"No, don't shoot her, please don't."

"You have chosen who you love, you obviously don't need her anymore."

Then before I could utter a single syllable she fired the gun.

Time froze as the bullet cut through the air and impaled itself in Abigail. I went to run to her, but Nimmo turned the gun on me.

"No you chose, this is your fault." she said as she turned the gun on him.

* * *

A/N My friend the real Kati Nimmo wanted me to add that she really hates Abigail

Anyway R&R please =)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Disclaimer: I dont own anything, yet -_-

* * *

"_No you chose, this is your fault." she said as she turned the gun on me._

Abigail fell to the floor, clutching her chest, as blood began to flow out of her. Her breath was shallow and uneven.

"Shawn…" she whispered, my heart broke and I wanted nothing more than to see if she was going to be ok but Nimmo still had the gun on me.

"Tut, tut Shawn. Look what you have done now, this is on your head. Her blood is on your hands and you will have to deal with this for the rest of your life." she taunted me. My hands curled into fists, as my mind desperately tried to work out a plan.

"Shawn.." I barely heard it, as she croaked it out, her breath becoming short and quick.

"Abs, it's ok, you're going to be ok, just hang in there." I called, hoping that my voice was confident and not weak, not showing that I was lying.

Nimmo grinned at me, as she checked her watch.

"I'm guessing by now the cops are on their way or are already here. But Abigail doesn't have long, if they don't hurry up and make their move. Kind of ironic eh? That there are doctors and equipment to save her, just a few steps outside this door, yet they are still just out of reach."

_Lassie come on, hurry up. _I prayed. As if reading my thoughts, Nimmo shook her head, smiling.

Stepping over Abigail and the blood which had formed around her, Nimmo came closer to Juliet and gently brushed a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear.

Juliet, having slipped back to sleep, groaned and tried to move away.

"Shawn, after this is all over, you'll be with her wont you." it was more of a statement than a question, "You do love her." she said sadly.

BAM!

The door flew open and Lassiter appeared. I don't think I've ever been happier to see the blue eyed detective in my life.

"Hands in the air." he said, pointing his gun at her. Her eyes flicked up at me and I saw the glint in her eye, before I had a chance to shout a warning, she turned round and fired blindly.

The officers ducked out the room behind the door, except for Lassiter who had rolled out the way before she fired. On one knee he aimed and set off a single shot, which landed in her shoulder, causing Nimmo to drop the gun, with a scream, clutching her wound.

The officers piled in and grabbed her. As soon as handcuffs had been placed, I raced round to Abigail.

Gently lifting her head and I rested her on my lap, stroking her hair.

"Abs, Abigail. Come on, open your eyes." I said, by then two doctors had came in. both male, one had sandy coloured hair, the other had grey hair and glasses

"You need to move." the man with the gray hair said, I quickly got out their way but still hovered over as they checked her.

After what felt like and eternity, the sandy coloured man turned and faced me, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry." two little words and my world crashed down around me.

"How …wh- how? There's all the equipment around, isn't there anything you can do?" I could feel the bile rising in my throat as I prepared to ask the question even though I really did not want the answer, I knew I had to ask

"when would she have had a chance? How long?" he doctors looked at each other.

"We're not sure yet." I could tell if they were lying or not, but I was too scared to call them out.

"Spencer… Shawn. Come on." Lassiter said, putting his arm around my shoulder and leading me out the room.

* * *

Two days later, Juliet woke up. Her eye's fluttered against the whiteness of the room, before adjusting. Blinking her eye's into focus, she looked around and a small smile appeared on her face when she saw me.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked softly, stroking her hair. Looking at her, checking for any sign of pain.

"Ok." came the weak reply. Kissing the top of her head, I told her I was going to get a doctor before I left.

After closing the door, I leaned against it and let out a sigh of relief.

"She's ok, she's ok." I repeated, letting it sink in, before I went to get the doctor.

* * *

A/N if you are an Abigail fan sorry! but i really dont like her :P

please review :)


	10. Chapter 10

It was the day Shawn had been dreading.

He looked at the clock on his wall. With a deep sigh he slipped on his (only) black jacket and left his house.

He could have taken his motorbike or even asked Gus for a ride but instead he chose to walk, it wasn't that far anyway.

When he arrived, 20 minuets later, the sky darkened as angry grey clouds covered the sun.

_How appropriate, _he thought dryly when raindrops began to fall on his head.

He made his way over to the group of people, he could feel everyone starting at him, he could feel their pity and sympathy.

As he got nearer that's when he saw them. He let out a shaky breath and walked over to them

"Mr Lytar, Mrs Lytar." he addressed them. Shawn tried to think of something, anything to say but there was no words he could offer which would give them comfort

"I'm sorry." he said quietly, turning to walk away when he heard a shout,

"You! You killed her.. My baby.." Mrs Lytar sobbed into her husbands' arms.

"It's not your fault." Mr Lytar said before returning to comfort his wife.

Shawn could only nod, his throat going dry.

"It's not, you know." said a small voice from behind him. He turned around to see Juliet staring up at him. His heart gave a familiar flutter when he saw her, just to know that she was alive and well. She was covered up in a thick black, holding an umbrella, although she still looked pale, she was healthy.

Again he could only move his head, not trusting his voice to speak. Following the rest of the crowd, he stood next to Gus, with Juliet on his other side and Lassiter next to his partner.

As the ceremony began Shawn drowned it out, memories flashed before his eyes. With each memory, a new wave of guilt hit him, until it became to much. Muttered an apology he turned round. It took all of his control to stop himself from running.

Outside the cemetery, he fell against the brick wall, brought his knees up to his face while taking deep breathes to stop himself from crying.

"Shawn…" a voice sighed, he didn't looked up but felt her sit down next to him.

After a couple of minuets of silence Shawn suddenly said,

"I made a choice." Juliet looked up at him in confusion.

"When… When Katie Nimmo asked me to make a choice between, Ab- the two of you, I made a choice.." Juliet tried not to let any emotion cross her face, of course she should have know Shawn would have chosen his girlfriend.

"I chose you." came a muffle voice. Juliet stared at him, he.. He chose her?

"And now Abigail is dead and its my fault." he put his face down as his his arm gently to get his attention, Juliet stood up, holding out her hand.

He stared at it for a moment then took her hand in his, as she helped him up.

"Come on, there's something you have to do." she said, leading him back to the cemetery.

By now the ceremony had ended and people were slowly departing. Shawn gripped Juliet's hand tighter as people passed them. When they reached her grave, Juliet pulled her hand out of Shawn's and took several steps back, letting them have their own goodbye.

Shawn kneeled down in front of the gravestone, gently reaching out and tracing her name. From where Juliet was standing she couldn't hear what he was saying but she gathered he was trying to make amends.

After a couple of minuets she saw his shoulders shaking, rushing forward, she knelt down beside him. As soon as she sat down Shawn small sobs became free falling tears, she reached out holding Shawn close to her as he cried.

Shawn couldn't describe the guilt he felt of being the cause of Abigail's death, but with Juliet next to him eased it slightly.

When he cried all of his tears out, he pulled away and stared at her, silently thanking her.

"Come on, let's go." she said gently. Getting to his feet, he took once last look at the grave. With a small smile and a whispered goodbye, he took Juliet's hand and laced his fingers through hers.

When he stepped outside of the cemetery, he felt a little bit of the guilt had left him making him let out a shaky breath.

"Thank you." he said to her. Squeezing his hand in return they continued walking together.

* * *

That's the last chapter :D let me know how it was and if you want an epilogue let me know

thank you very much to all those who have reivewed so far and please keep doing so


End file.
